


I've had enough of keeping my calm

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [22]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, BAMF Sawada Nana, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), F/F, F/M, Gen, Hibari's mother is named Kimiko, M/M, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Sentinel/Guide, Varia Arc (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Xanxus hadn't quite believed his Sentinel when Squalo had told him about the alpha pair in Namimori. He was regretting that now.Though not as much as Sawada Iemitsu would, it seemed.(Part of my KHR Sentinel/Guide AU)
Relationships: Fon/Mammon | Viper, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kurokawa Hana/Sasagawa Ryouhei, Kusakabe Tetsuya/Lancia, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawada Nana/Hibari Kimiko, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853503
Comments: 11
Kudos: 206





	I've had enough of keeping my calm

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Hard to Break" by Halflives.

Xanxus hadn’t quite believed his Sentinel when Squalo told him of the teenaged Alpha Prime pair he’d encountered while attempting to stop the half-rings from falling into the possession of the CEDEF-trash’s offspring. After all, Idiotsu had never said anything about his son being either Sentinel or Guide, and if the kid’s father couldn’t be trusted to have accurate information on him, then who could?

He seemed to have misjudged just how useless Idiotsu was, and that was enough to put Xanxus on edge. His hackles raised further as his Mist and their Sentinel approached the very-much-Alpha pair with familiarity. His gut churned at how at-ease his Mist was with the Japanese pair.

He… he shouldn’t have doubted Squalo. Shouldn’t have thought it to be a Mist’s trick. Shouldn’t have pushed the matter of inheritance if _this_ was his competition.

He was so, so dead.

“Greetings, Sentinel Superbi, Guide Vongola,” the little alpha brat inclined his head when Fon and Mammon had finished their greetings. Formalities between Sentinels and Guides _must_ be adhered to in all situations bar life-or-death, and so the Cervello and the mundanes amongst them would have to wait. “Welcome to Namimori. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, and this is my Guide Hibari Kyoya.”

And the little fluffball was the Sentinel of the pair. Of fuckin’ course he was.

“…you are Alpha Primes,” Xanxus managed. The majority of the greetings were out of the way now, and he was free to speak relatively normally. Tsunayoshi inclined his head even as his idiot of a father gaped openly from the peanut gallery.

“Yes. Our Betas, Sentinel Yamamoto Takeshi and Guide Gokudera Hayato, and two pairs of our Pride – Kurokawa Hana and Sasagawa Ryohei, and Kusakabe Tetsuya and Lancia.”

Shit. If Yamamoto and Gokudera were powerful enough at their age to be the Betas of the whole Pride – a Pride run by an _Alpha Prime_ pair – then the Varia were in way over their heads. Xanxus had a fairly good idea how strong Lancia was – he’d briefly met the ‘Strongest Man in Northern Italy’ before the ice – so the fact these teenagers were stronger than Lancia was actually kind of intimidating.

But he couldn’t… he couldn’t back down. Not while keeping control of his men. Not while remaining leader of the Varia. And he couldn’t lose his position. He couldn’t. They were his Tribe.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was examining Xanxus with shrewd, knowing eyes, and then he gave a polite nod of his head.

Before he could speak, however, his idiot father spoke up.

“You can’t be a Sentinel!” Iemitsu blurted. Tsunayoshi froze, twitched once, and then turned his attention to his deadbeat father.

“Oh?” he asked mildly, wrapping a hand around his Guide’s wrist to stop the Cloud – and he was definitely a Cloud, that much Xanxus could see – from assaulting the man. “And what makes you say that?”

“Because – because – because it doesn’t run in our family!”

“Tsuna’s mother is a Sentinel, and Vongola Primo was an Alpha Sentinel Prime,” Reborn spoke up in a drawl. “I would say it runs _strongly_ in your family.”

“He would not understand,” Hibari interrupted coldly, eyes narrowed in a glare. “He is _dormant_.”

Silence descended upon them all, and Xanxus exchanged a glance with his Sentinel. They’d always known there was something not-quite-right about Sawada Iemitsu, but that he was _dormant_ and had managed to hide that from online Sentinels and Guides both…

Now that _was_ a shock. Even though it explained _so much_ , especially the little damaged-and-latent Guide Squalo had chased to Namimori in the first place.

If Tsuna had cared for his so-called father’s opinion, or was any weaker in his Sentinel gifts, he might be intimidated by the raging, tainted Sky Flames that started to roll off Iemitsu aggressively. Instead, he just took a single step between his Guide and the corrupt, dormant Sky-Sentinel, Natsu appearing by his side and snarling at Iemitsu. Tsuna trusted his Pride, the Varia, and his tutor and the Arcobaleno Sentinel-Guide pair, to make sure that the mundanes and latents among this group were protected from Iemitsu while Tsuna did what needed to be done.

Kyoya remained behind him, fingertips touching his back lightly, grounding him, and Tsuna raised his voice slightly. His mother and the other adults and law enforcement among the Pride knew to listen for certain phrases, and it was time to signal them.

“Sawada Iemitsu, as an Alpha Sentinel Prime, I decree you are to be detained until full proof of your crimes can be found. After that point, you will be judged and sentenced according to Pride law and justice. My Guide finds you intolerable, and you have no kith or kin here who will support you,” he added with a faint smirk, pressing the weight of his own Flames down upon his ‘father’ and suppressing the corrupted Sky emanating from Iemitsu. The man stumbled, and then was instantly grabbed by Tsuyoshi and Nana, who twisted his arms behind him to cuff him in Sentinel-grade restraints and injected him with a Flame suppressant respectively. Iemitsu seemed stunned by Nana’s presence, but she ignored his sputtering as she stepped back into the arms of her Guide, who smirked at him as she wrapped arms around Nana’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

Tsuna did so love his mother’s Guide. That she was the mother of his own Guide only endeared her to him further.

“Take him to the holding cells, and tell my brother it’s time,” Tsuna told Tsuyoshi and Miura Rei, who both inclined their heads to him in respect.

“Yes, Alpha Sawada,” they both replied formally, and then they – and the rest of Tsuna’s Pride who weren’t part of his close circle and Elements – melted away into the night, taking Iemitsu’s thrashing form with them. Tsuna waited until he heard them hustle Iemitsu into the Pride’s detention facility, which was thankfully nearby, and then turned his attention back to the Varia. Tension eased out of him at having Iemitsu out of the way – at least for the moment – and he rested a hand briefly on his spirit guide’s head before she vanished once more.

“Apologies for the interruption, but it was best to deal with him sooner rather than later,” he said to the slightly wide-eyed Varia. “Let’s move this to somewhere more comfortable, since we need to discuss how things are to proceed from here.”

To his relief, Xanxus only eyed him contemplatively for a moment before nodding curtly.

“Lead the way then,” the Sky-Guide said, and Tetsuya spoke, drawing attention to himself.

“We have a floor reserved at the Namimori Hotel,” his Guide’s second-in-command stated. “Please follow me.” He and his Guide didn’t wait for a response, instead turning to move out. The Varia looked at Xanxus, who nodded, and then followed Tetsuya and Lancia. Tsuna hung back a bit with Kyoya, and was unsurprised when Viper and Fon lingered with them.

“What do you intend to do?” Viper asked softly, and Tsuna glanced at the cursed Guide.

“I intend to settle this with as little actual conflict as possible. And then I intend to make sure Iemitsu faces judgement for his crimes.” Viper stared at him for a long moment, and then inclined their head in acknowledgement. Tsuna smiled. “I promise, Viper, I won’t cause true harm to your Sky. He’s a Guide, and he’s family. We will sort this out.” Viper nodded again, and then they and Fon caught up to Reborn, starting a discussion that Tsuna tuned out of almost immediately. His Guide touched his wrist, and he linked their fingers together as they followed the group of mafioso.

Basil would contact Lal Mirch and get her to gather proof of Iemitsu’s misdeeds, and then they would have everything to fill the gaps between the bits and pieces of knowledge they had of the man’s crimes against both mundanes and the Sentinel-Guide community. And then Tsuna would finally be able to rest easily on that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make my OC Sentinel, Rei, Haru's mother instead of completely an OC. Her Guide is Haru's dad, who I'm not sure has a canon name (need to check that) but if/when he shows up, he'll be named.


End file.
